— cirque du freak
lyanna has #AF4B00 hair * kurda has #F8E067 hair * caspian have #FFC39A hair * lyanna's son w/ mika ver leth has dark hair just like dad * https://darren-shan.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline:_Cirque_to_Freak lyra ??? * evanna's daughter with a human * mr tiny's granddaughter. * trained under her mother * dark brown hair, pretty and light green eyes * she's dead though, but idk why and idk how. * one of the reasons that larten can hate mr tiny so much is lyra's death? * i rly want lyra is die when lyanna was still pretty young * like basically larten never knew that lyra was pregnant with his daughter until he came back to evanna's one day * and he saw his daughter and evanna had to explain that she's dead? * like larten never thought he was father material lmao he's a fucking vampire ofc he's not * and so he thought it was just better off to just leave lyanna w/ evanna bc she would raise her and he would do a shitty job * anyway this bitch is such a lady ugh i love her so much * she's so classy? and fashionable * she doesn't rly meet w/ vampires like her mom did * she kinda lowkey prefers humans * and she rly cba to be meeting w/ vampires that just wanna fuck and a kid oops she wants to have fun * but preferred larten crespley over anyone else oomph * her father is probs some famous historical figure * born anywhere from the 1500s-Regency Era * also like how her mother has that spell where ppl who want to see her eventually follow her * oof she don't have that she uses her shapeshifting to blend in as a normal human * but bc she's ofc naturally pretty sometimes she's just her normal self * anyway 1950 lyra is living it up in either paris or switzerland * idk i still need to finish this out * I REALLY WANT THEM TO BOND MENTALLY AND THEN LYRA ACCIDENTALLY SENDS HIM A "I MISS YOU" AND LARTEN FLITS BACK JUST TO SEE HER AW * basically larten keeps coming back to see her between 1950-1953 * they enter a mating agreement in 1953 outfits * 1955 * 1955 lyanna crepsley * larten crepsley's daughter with lyra stark * makes her evanna's granddaughter and mr tiny's great-granddaughter * a half-vampire * copper hair * like her hair is distinctly on the same shade palette as larten's * possible birth dates: * lyanna is younger than kurda and older than darren * so she's born anywhere from 1869-1967 * actually reading the timeline events: anywhere from 1869-1964 * honestly, reading the timeline again, it seems that anywhere from 1945-1964 would be the best dates. * however, i'm going to have to delete the 1960s as a possible birth date, because that means she would've been a teenage mother to caspian * so 1869-1959, with 1945-1959 being rly prime dates * LMAOO ik that vampires don't rly care for age after being blooded * but it's rly weird to think that larten could be helping kurda w/ the war rebuilding efforts while conceiving kurda's bae lol * okay so according to the timeline, i'm thinking that 1950-1959 would be a good birthdate range lol * yeah bc like, larten enters a mating contract w/ arra in 1940 which would end in 1947. * so if larten meets lyra in 1950, it's a healthy three years for him to recover any heartbreak lol * honestly yeah, i think this is the best era for them to meet. * i'm assuming that lyanna is born anywhere from 1953-1959. * again, the neat lil three year period for larten and lyra to fall in love and conceive * that means lyra was anywhere from 26 --> 20 when she gave birth to caspian * anyway so lyra and kura were a thing probs from 1975 --> 1985 * they probably parted after that * and it was probs a mating agreement ngl * but only they knew about it? * it was kinda like * ok she's a 1956 liner now. * i'm assuming that her trials of initiation took place in the early 1980s. * she did it twice bc y not and she got the aquatic maze lol caspian smahlt? crepsley? * the son of kurda smahlt and lyanna crespley. * evanna's assistant as a well as her great-grandson. mr tiny's great-great grandson. larten crepsley's grandson. vancha's his godfather lol. * strawberry-blonde hair, dark blue eyes * he has his father's eyes and his mother's smile. * his eyes also rly resemble his father's bc vancha gave him one singular scar on his left cheek, below his eye. reminiscent of kurda's vampaneeze scars * like seba would say later, if one knew kurda v well and studied caspian close enough, it'd be rly obvious that they were related * a half-vampire * he has his father's gentleness and his mother's selflessness and larten's youthful fiery temper * according to the timeline, caspian is a 1979 liner. born one year before the events of a living nightmare, and was nine when the events of vampire mountain to vampire prince took place. * would be fifteen in hunters of the dusk * if he was like actual legit canon, he'd be introduced alongside evanna * vancha's his godfather btw * am i making this too gary sue? bc i took the test and he got a 17, which is the perfect range to be in) * okay anyway * basically when elara got pregnant with caspian, basically evanna looked ahead and knew that it was so much better if no one ever knew about caspian. * i wanna have kurda know about caspian so badly omg * like his last words when being impaled by stakes would be caspian's name * him visiting caspian for the last time bc he knows what he's doing * "grow up well, okay?" * LIKE I BET BOTH PARENTS VISITED HIM AT LEAST ONCE A YEAR serena smahlt? crepsley? * reusing names bc that's what i do best! * anyway she would be caspian's younger sister * like idk if she's canon in my canon but we'll see * she's younger by two years * 1981 liner * has the same long strawberry blonde hair as her brother - it's very curly? * playful and confident * she's full of self-love and self-confidence [[Category:Fandom]